A Bumpy Secret
by Sabi's dream world
Summary: Peyton finds out she's pregnant. With Blaine's baby. She's going around to tell her three closest friends. (Alphabet prompt: P - "Pretty people hide ugly secrets.")


Peyton POV

Peyton stared at the trash filled with 20 used pregnancy tests. Eighteen out of twenty of them said she was pregnant. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to find a great guy, marry him, and then start a family.

She brought her hand to her tummy. It was too early to feel anything but suddenly the way she viewed the world changed. There was a baby growing inside of her!

How on earth was she going to tell her friends?

She stared at herself in the mirror.

"You're going to stop being a wuss and go up to your best friends, Liv and Major, and open your damn mouth. And even if they don't like it right away they will accept it eventually because that's what friends do." Peyton told herself resolutely.

Of course, the scarier part would be telling the father of this child. Blaine. They had broken things off because he was a pathological liar, but they were in a relatively peaceful agreement between the gang you could say. More so because there was no time to have a feud with him. He had begged for forgiveness for his past and how much he hurt Peyton. But that didn't mean she could go back to him. He had hurt her too many times and Peyton wasn't one to get hurt in relationships. Maybe he didn't have to know. But then she thought of all the cases she had worked on regarding the fathers not knowing about the child and how messy it could get. It wouldn't be fair, even to a man like Blaine.

Peyton wasn't sure what his reaction would be, she wasn't sure what she wanted his reaction to be.

She stood on the doorstep of Major and Ravi's house. She pleaded with any god for Ravi not to be there because that would only make things awkward. She still wasn't over Ravi but it wouldn't be fair towards the man if he heard about this. Of course, she knew that eventually he would find out but one step at a time; her two best friends and then Blaine. Eventually she would have the guts to tell Ravi. Eventually. Knocking on the door she waited for someone to open.

"Peyton? Hey!" Major opened.

"Hey Major. Is Liv here? She said she would be here…"

"Yeah, she's here."

"Is Ravi here?"

"He was supposed to be but he ended up going to some conference."

"Good. Good."

Major raised his questioning eyebrow but didn't probe.

"I'm also here just in case you were wondering." Major smiles.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you. I'm actually here to talk to you and Liv."

"Is this the 'be safe kids' speech?"

"Um, no. You're not kids." Speaking of kids, Peyton thought to herself.

The three of them sat themselves down in the living room and sat in silence. Finally, Peyton got up and started to pace.

"Is everything alright Pey? You look a little pale, and this is me talking. The palest of them all." Liv said.

"Yeah…I just have some news for you and…trying to figure out how to break the news."

"Pey. Whatever it is you don't have to be afraid. This is us you're talking about. The three of us have been besties since forever." Liv said.

"I know but I then became a bad bestie when I bailed on you." Peyton responded.

"Well you did have a good reason to. You saw my hand get impaled, saw me kill a man, and saw me with freaky red eyes. So unless you're about to tell me you're a zombie, no bailing. And even if you did, no bailing. Pey, after all that's happened I'm pretty sure the three of us are ready for anything." Liv said.

"Okay, okay. Here goes….I'm pregnant." Peyton said and held her breath as she waited.

Ravi POV

Ravi could tell something was off about Peyton. The two of them had finally made up and decided being friends was the way to go. However, in the past few days, possibly even weeks, she had been avoiding him. He thought over the last few days to see if he had done something wrong but couldn't come up with anything. It almost looked like she was guilty.

The man he was currently stitching up was staring at him.

"What?" Ravi asked.

"Nothing, just the way you are looking at that attorney."

"I am not looking at her in any way." Ravi defended himself despite knowing how stupid it sounded.

"The two of you were squabbling like an old married couple. But you aren't. You desperately want her."

"Shut up." Ravi hissed.

"But she's avoiding eye contact. And you really want it to be because she likes you but you're smarter than that. Just remember, pretty people hide ugly secrets." The man winked at him as if he himself were hiding an ugly secret.

Ravi wouldn't be surprised if he was. Unfortunately, the man was also right. Ravi knew that Peyton avoiding eye contact wasn't because she was blushing and wanted Ravi. It was because she was hiding something from him, something he knew would break his heart and he wasn't sure if he could take that again. Whatever it was that Peyton was keeping from him he didn't want to know. He would rather stay in blissful ignorance. Of course, the curious scientist in him popped his head up and raised his eyebrow. Would you really? Would you really want to stay in blissful ignorance no matter the cost? No matter the heartbreak? Ravi shook his head. The curiosity will get the better of him, even if it means another broken heart.

He took a breath and walked over to Peyton.

"There's only so long that you can avoid me you know? I've been told that I have a tendency to weasel myself into people's lives. So out with it." Ravi said, trying to smile at the woman.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and her mouth opened wide.

"How…?"

"I'm not as ignorant as you might think."

"I never thought that Ravi."

He smiled lightly.

"There's something you want to tell me, something that will break my heart." He said.

She closed her eyes for a moment and Ravi took a deep breath because that confirmed his suspicions.

Peyton POV

"I'm pregnant." She said. A variety of expressions passed over Ravi's face ranging from surprise to confusion to sadness to anger to happiness.

"That's…that's amazing." He said finally but she couldn't smile.

"Not as amazing as you would think."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't asked me who the father is." She said.

She could see his brain working through the men he knew she had been with and finally landed on the only one it could really be.

"No." He shook his head and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure what else there is to say.

"Blaine? Of all the people Peyton!" He said.

"I'm sorry!" There were tears that were starting drop down here face.

He swallowed before continuing.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way." He said and gently wiped her tears away.

"Of course you should have. I reacted that way. And I've hurt you before."

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked cautiously.

"I…I don't know." She said truthfully.

Taking a deep breath he said: "I care for you very much Peyton and I want us to be friends. I am here for you, no matter what okay?" He said and offered a hug that she took gratefully.

"Thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. You have no idea how much you mean to me." She said but it was muffled in his shirt.


End file.
